


Welcome To Your New Pearl.

by PeeJayXela



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Changing Room Sex, Cunnilingus, Customised Pearl, Customized Pearl, F/M, Fingering, Maid! Pearl, Maids, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, This Pearl's Pearl is on her clit, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: Finding a lone, unformed pearl in the sand isn't the fun part...The fun part is customising exactly what you want the pearl to be like...What you want her to fuck like.
Relationships: Pearl/OC, Pearl/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“Please Identify yourself.” The shell floating in the air asked, looking down at the man who had found an unformed pearls gem. 

How lucky for him, staring up at the shell.

“Sir… I want you to call me Sir.” He said, grinning up at the shell, somehow knowing what was yet to come. 

“Greeting, Sir. Please state preferred customization options.” The shell said to him, and he sat back on his couch, thinking about what he wanted his pearl to look like. 

“Give her… Slightly bigger tits and ass… but not too big.. Like… B cup tits, and you know, like one handful of ass.” He said, and the shell glowed white for a moment. 

“Any colour preferences, outfits preferences, hair, gem placement, and accessories?” The shell asked, making the man sit back and think about that in depth… 

He brought out a small notepad, starting to doodle his ideal pearl. 

She was pale pink, with a little bust, and a pretty frilly maid outfit, reaching her knees, a ribbon around her collar and gentle frilly cuffs. 

She had a little maid headdress, too. Knee high socks and white mary jane shoes.

Her jem was… on her pussy. Instead of a clit, she would have her little round jem as her clit. 

He showed the shell this illustration, which sent out a beam of light to scan the drawing. Again, it glowed white, and this time, started to transfor, the shell morphing into a white orb, then, slowly, a pink orb. 

Pale pink, the orb started to form into a lovely slim pearl, slightly more thick than the average pearl, but her modest outfit more than made up for any obscenities that may occur.

…

Upon forming completely, her eyes fluttered open, a hand on her chest, the other extended out in an elegant display… 

Then, the light died away, and the musical ditty started, taking a breath… 

“How do you do?   
My wonderful sir?  
Thank you for bringing me into the world,  
I am at your eternal service!  
Welcome to your New Pearl~!”

She sang, and her voice was small, and shy, similar to blue, and high and sweet, like pink pearl. 

“What would you like to call me, Sir? You may of course just call me Pearl, but many owners give their pearls nicknames to differentiate them from other court pearls!” She told him, stepping forward and bowing to him…

The man in front of her stood up, reaching out to hold both of her dainty hands, and look her up and down.

She blushed pink under his gaze, looking away, looking down. 

“I’m just going to call you pearl, pearl.” He said to her, pulling her upstairs to his bedroom immediately. 

Having a subservient pearl would be just what he wanted, what he needed right now, pushing her onto the bed and letting her skirts fly up. 

She blushed, pushing them down, but the human’s hands were flipping the skirts up again, grinning and grunting. 

“I just want to inspect your gem.” He growled at her, and being the perfect servant she was, Pearl let her legs go slack, spreading them to allow her master to spread her pussy folds and looking to her clit-gem. 

It twitched, the soft folds around it tightening under the attention to her newly formed body. 

“Sir, I have to warn you… My body isn’t formed enough yet to have proper sexual interc-”

“Shut up-” The man said instantly, pushing two fingers into her pussy and making her back arch, a silent yell as her eyes blew wide. 

“I want to fuck you now, so I’m going to fuck you now. You can do that shapeshifting stuff, right? I want you to make your juicy pussy nice and tight for me. I want it to milk my cock like a good girl, understand?” 

The pearl nodded, covering her face as she was fingered, shapeshifting her pussy to squeeze even tighter than before, completely moulding to his fingers as they pushed in and out more intensely than her new body could ever handle… 

“Nh~! Sir-!” She yelped, only to have her pussy be spat on, making it even wetter than before, squelching noises emanating with his sharp thrusts from the wrist.. 

“Yeah, that's right… fucking moan for me- I wanna hear all your dirty squeals-” He grunted, suddenly leaning down and pushing his tongue against her gem, her clit, and delighting in the way she squealed and arched, kicking her legs. 

The white mary janes hung off of her toes, swinging as she clenched her toes… 

“S-Sir! Nh- It’s so much!” She yelped, and the man nodded, pulling his tongue away from her clit-gem for a moment.

“Open up your little gem, sweetheart… I wanna get inside all of you.” He ordered- 

And, as a good pearl, she opened up her storage, letting her master’s tongue to slot inside of her clit, poking around in all her empty storage, listening to her yelp and moan with overstimulation, so many intense feelings blossoming from her.

“Sir! It’s too much- Ngh~! I-”

But he kept going, and going, and soon the poor thing was squirting, covering his chin in an astounding amount of pretty pearl pussy juice over his chin…

He pulled away, watching the… almost glittery, pearlescent juice drip down her pussy…

“There… Wasn’t that nice…?” He asked her, gently petting over her soft skin.

She… nodded, taking a deep inhale, and letting her legs relax against the bed…

“Yes, Sir… It was lovely…” 

She took another deep inhale…

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” She asked, looking up at her master once again- and was slightly worried to see that he was grinning at her… 

But, indeed there was, and he knelt up and nodded, reaching down to unbuckle his belt, unzip his pants, and let his hard cock pulse out, ready for… well, whatever he asked of her. She would have to oblige… 

“Yes, my pretty pearl… Why don’t you turn over, and get onto your hands and knees, pearl?” He asked her, smirking at her pale look, and how she obediently turned over, getting onto her hands and knees and… perking her ass up. 

Another grin, and he flipped her skirt up, seeing her pretty pink pussy on display for him once again… 

“Now, ask nicely for me to put my cock in you.”

It was a long pause, but she inhaled, and… 

“Please, Sir, please put your cock in m-my… pretty pearl pussy…” She managed to say, before screaming out as suddenly being filler, her tiny pelvis stretched out, her belly bulging with all that cock inside her. 

She tried to shapeshift, to loosen her pussy for it to be less pain than before- but she was met with a sharp spank against her thigh. 

“NO, Pearl- tighten your pussy RIGHT NOW.” He yelled, and she sobbed out, tightening her pussy around him like an elastic band. 

He slammed into her, being milked like fleshlight that was a size or two too small was clinging to his cock, his foreskin being pulled along with each of his thrusts. 

She was… doing not very well, truly, having to reach out and grab a soft pillow against her chest, mewling out against the plushness, trying not to sob… 

His pace was controlled, he was in control of her, and both of them knew it- 

His hand reached around her chest easily, pulling her tits from the maid outfit, letting them bounce around as he fucked her, squeezed her, pinched her nipples and made her scream out, sobbing. 

Soothing her, he continued, fucking her roughly…

“You can take it, pearl… my pearl- my tight juicy fucking pussy pearl… You can take it for me, right?”

She sobbed as she nodded, perking her ass up even more, spreading her knees to allow for even more thrusts to hit her and- 

Filled, filled with cum, her tummy bulging out as her master’s cum filled up her insides, pulsing her pussy to make the orgasm even more pleasurable. 

… 

It was done, and she collapsed, face first, into the pillows, her arms at her sides and just… breathing in… and out… and in… and… out… 

The man lay down beside her, pulling the tiny woman into his arms, letting her cling, to him, rub her cheek into her chest…

“There… feel all better now that you’ve pleasured master?” He asked, only earning a little mumble in response, her tired voice echoing out… 

“You don’t need to sleep, but I feel like you want to… Why don’t you take a nap?” He asked, another mumble, but a grateful one, from her. 

“And we can do much, MUCH more tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl was slowly getting used to this... human life. Of course, she had never lived on homeworld (That she could remember, in her factory reset form), but her memory was full of homeworldian information, and learning about these new... human places.

She was now living in a human apartment, and she had done research on her Master's 'computer' to figure out many different human things.

Master had called her a 'Maid', so she did lots of research, on what a Maid was, what they did, and she was pleasantly surprised that it was rather similar to what a pearl did, plus cleaning and other things that were other than standing around and looking pretty.

So, she tried to do so, learning how Master liked his home cleaned, and finding that cleaning certain things were calming and satisfying.

But, that was only throuought the daytime, when the Earth sun was high in the sky and sending golden rays into the home.

Yet, when night fell, and Master returned home, Pearl was subjected to the OTHER side of her duties, of which she was... unsure about.

Certainly, it felt good at times, but sometimes Master went too hard or too far for the delicate Pearl, and she was powerless to speak out, forbidden for a pearl to object to her owner's wills and wishes for them.

So, as evening befell her, she put away her cleaning supplies, and went to the bedroom, gently perching herself on the bed, and awaiting Master's return.

Return he did, from work, looking more tired and sweaty than usual, eagerly taking off his jacket and tossing it to the floor, and approaching his pretty, meek pearl.

"What did you clean today?" He asked her, and Pearl raised her head, looking up with big purple-pink eyes, and giving a small smile.

"I cleaned the bathroom and the kitchen once again, Sir. I find them fascinating as I do not need to eat or... use the bathroom..."

He gave a chuckle, cupping her face and lowering to kiss her for a moment, then pulling back.

"I was thinking, and reading up about... gem things... is it true that you can... shapeshift?" He asked, tilting his head with a curious gaze.

She went pinker in the face, averting her eyes for only a moment.

"I... can, yes. Pearls are often used for their shapeshifting capabilities to please their owners in any way they see fit." She confirmed, listing off the implanted information in her mind, courtesy of homeworld.

"That's exactly what I was hoping for, my little gem. I want to see what shapes you can do, what shapes I want to see you in... to test my own tastes, as well as yours..."

She took a breath, and nodded, standing up and walking to a more exposed area of the room, making sure she had good amount of space just in case Master wantend her to change into something big...

Master nodded, looking at her up and down, and thinking about what exactly he wanted her to turn into.

"Good girl... Now, I want you to get... smaller. Shorter." He said, sitting down on the bed, and already taking off his pants, manspreading himself and loosely stroking himself.

She took a breath, nodded, and got smaller, shrinking herself to about... 4'5, looking up at Master with huge eyes, and baited breath,

"Good, good, but... can you make your chest smaller? And rear. Just look... petite, and short." He added, looking her over with a critical gaze.

Under his gaze, she went pink again, but did as she was told, shrinking her chest, and her bum, till she was a tiny waif, and he beckoned her over, and she did so, walking over to him.

Master scooped her into his arms, putting her on his knee, her back against his chest.

A hand scooped around her tummy, his other hand pushing up her skirt, feeling along her tiny thighs.

"Look, I can wrap my whole hand around your thigh." Master chuckled, and did just that, grabbing around her whole thigh, and giving a squeeze.

She squeaked, especially when Master's hand slipped down further, and cupped around her crotch, a finger slipping in and touching her clit gem, which seemed utterly huge on her tiny form.

A yelp squeaked from her lips, and her vocal cords were also smaller, making her voice higher, quieter...

"Ngh- I- I'm sorry, I can't make my gem smaller, it looks... so big on this body, sir-"

She was rambling, her heart all aflutter with embarrassment, but Master simply chuckled, still rubbing little circles on her gem, making her tiny legs squirm, leaning back against Master's chest, reaching up to wrap arms around his neck-

"Good girl, It's fine... you can't control if you have a big clit or not. Its fine, it's cute..." He whispered to her-

Before plunging two fingers into her little pussy.

She squeaked, her legs spreading open, making even more room for the fingers, because she was even tighter in this tiny form!

"Ngh~!! Sir! I- It's- big! It's big!" She yelped, eyes rolling back as her hole clenched and unclenched...

"No-" He replied, "It's just because you're so small that they feel big-" He confirmed, scissoring his fingers inside of her, making her back arch, breath moan, and hips buck.

"I like this form-" Master told her, switching to his middle two fingers inside her, and his index finger prodded against her clit gem.

"Come on... open up-" he told her, poking her smooth, cold clit.

With a whine and a nod, she opened her gem, letting Master's finger inside.

Now, she was full of three fingers, two in her pussy, one in her clit-

And finally, his pinky in her stinky.

She was utterly full, a complete mess against Master's chest, curling toes and breathing heavily against him.

He fingered her utterly and completely, watching her little legs kick and squirm, letting out yelping breaths over and over until she-

"Sir-!!"

She hadn't quite gotten the idea of 'only cum with permission', but that was okay, because she wasn't used to... human bodily functions like cumming yet.

Squirting over his hand, she shuddered, toes curling, breath pushing out...

When she was done, and the ebbs and flows of her orgasm had melted away, her shapeshifting also meted away, leaving her back in her taller, more busty and thick form.

Another chuckle from Master, and he pushed her off, letting her stumble back to the middle of the room, and take a moment to breathe...

Unbalanced, and wobbly, she took in breaths, trying to keep herself on her feet, not fall over, and-

"Now, I want you to be big." He told her, watching her face fall for a moment as she realised she had to do it again, but taking a moment to breathe...

"Big, Sir...?" She asked, lidded eyes looking over to him, her bottom half a little numb...

"Yes, big. Big breasts, Big rear, legs, tummy, arms... all big, a big beautiful pearl."

She looked... shocked- Pearls weren't usually made to be big, She had no information about Big Pearls...

"Big...? I... I don't think Pearls are made to be big, Sir..." She said softly, looking over herself, at her delicate arms, waist, and legs...

"Try for me, Pearl... You can do it." He told her, trying not to sound strict, but... he was firm...

She nodded...

And, slowly, she made herself bigger, making her tummy round, her boobs bigger, a little saggier, and her hips wide with a big butt, melting into thick thighs, and lovely soft arms and chin.

She could only get to 'Chubby' and not 'fat', but she had clearly done her best, holding her hands together around her soft tummy...

Once again, Master beckoned her over, and she walked over, and once again, Master pulled her into his lap.

She wasn't too heavy, because she was only short, at about 5'1, and only chubby, not huge.

"There... You look so pretty... I love this tummy." He told her, undoing her maid costume and pushing it off.

She was left in a black lacy bra, and nothing else but her socks and shoes and headdress.

His hand smoothed over her new soft tummy, rubbing over it, patting her soft pudge, squishing it between his fingers.

"I like this form... But there's one more I want to see." He said, and pushed her back to the room, where she, in relief, shrunk back into her normal form.

"Good girl. Now- the last one I want to see tonight... Make yourself taller. Chest bigger, hips... very wide, big thighs, big butt... only a little tummy."

He was being specific, and she nodded, growing herself to about 5'7, chest large, ass large... a very mature looking woman, like a mini diamond.

She felt... actually... a little confident, and stood taller, looking down at her curvy body.

"Sir..." She said softly, running her hands up her body, and...

...

"I think I like this form, Sir...

...Can we do things with this one?"


	3. Chapter 3

She looked down at herself, once more, feeling over this new... soft form. 

It had been two days since their first testing with the shapeshifting, the first day just...experimenting with different shapes, and then, the second day, using the form that Pearl liked the most, the tall...Curvaceous... diamond-like body... 

But tonight, Master wanted to use the form HE wanted the most, and after her day of cleaning and cooking, she was back in the bed room, standing in the bigger area of the room so that master could see her transform. 

"So... Master, what would you like tonight?" She asked, looking up at him with her beautiful, pastel magenta eyes.

He looked her up and down for a moment, thinking with a very thoughtful expression, and rubbed his chin, really hamming it up and making her slightly apprehensive...

"Master... Please, just pick one..." She said, flinching slightly in the fear she would be chastised for speaking out of turn.

But, of course, Master was not that kind of gem- uh- human... 

He chuckled at her nervousness, finally sitting up and smiling.

"You remember how to do that... soft, chubby form-?" He asked, and she nodded, taking a moment to extend out her arms, out, like a princess about to walk down the stairs, and closing her eyes...

Her body began to extend, the maid costume stretching out on her, her tummy and boobs and thighs extending out- 

The maid costume ripped, her tummy spilling out, her boobs ripping down the mid of her dress- 

Ribboned fabric fluttered off of her, landing on the floor, and leaving her very naked, in the middle of the bedroom- 

She was plump, her pink skin looking soft and smooth. Her boobs were large, round, slightly droopy against her new plush tummy- Thick thighs matched soft arms, but dainty ankles and wrists... 

He smiled, reaching out to pull her into his lay, and tilt her onto the bed. 

She lay back, her pink bob haloing around her face, her new soft chin pudging out slightly as he looked up at him, her arms coming up to cover her new large boobs...

But he put his hands around her wrists, pulling them away, and leaning down to kiss her new floppy tits. 

"You don't feel pretty?" He asked her, hands smoothing up her tummy before grabbing her tits, squeezing them in his large hands. 

She squeaked, and yelped, looking away and closing her eyes, trying not to squirm or whine too much when she was groped harshly...

"I- I feel very pretty, Master-" She whispered, her new puffy nipples hardening up, her large, slightly pinker areolas going all bumpy with hardness...

"It looks like it, little whore... your nipples are all hard already-" He said sweetly, pulling his hands back to pinch her hard nubs and roll them in his fingers, listening to her whine and whimper and squirm as he overstimulated her tender new breasts... 

"I bet you're wet, too, slut-" He added with a chuckle, his hand slipping down between her new, incredibly soft thighs.

"Fuck- these are perfect- My personal earmuffs, yeah?" He asked, giving the inner thigh a sharp smack before he shoved two of his fingers into her juicy labia, incredibly warm folds greeting his digits.

"Yeah- look at you, slutty little gem... You're all wet from just getting thick and letting me touch your tits like a common concert bimbo-" He grinned, using his thumb in a kind of finger-gun motion to rub over her hard gem-clit- 

It got a yelp out of her, her legs raising and spreading, wrapping around his waist- 

"Nhg- Master!" She managed to moan out, her head tipping back, self conscious off her double chin- something she was not used to at all. 

"Yeah- I know, I know- You're as sensitive as a virgin every time, you inexperienced airhead-" He smiled, teasing her clit with his thumb as he pushed in a third finger into her, making her gasp as he pussy lips were stretched out. 

"Come on, you can take it- If you cant take my fingers, how can you expect to take my dick? Don't you wanna be a good girl for master?" He asked her- 

The idea of not being a good girl was horrifying, and she gasped, nodding her head and spreading her legs out a little more, her soft thighs jiggling and trembling. 

"I- I'm a good girl for master! I am!" She yelped, trying to relax her crotch to let him in- 

"I know, I know... a good slut for me... Can you say that for Master? Can you say that you're a good slut?" 

She took in a shaky breath, balling up her courage and extending his arms above her, grabbing on the sheets either side of her head- 

"I-" She started, taking a deep breath in, her large chest rising and falling. 

"I'm... a good slut... for master-" She breathed out, turning her head into the sheets and rubbing her cheek against them, comforting herself.... 

"GOOD girl, very good girl- calling yourself what you really are, for me-" 

She smiled at the praise, finally a bit more relaxed at the fingers in her- 

"You want me to use my mouth?" 

She opened her eyes at that question, looking up at master with a loving gaze, and nodded her head- oral was her favourite because she didn't have to look- she could just lay back and enjoy it all, without awkwardness... 

He chuckled, dipping and going down on her, spreading her folds with his cheeks, and starting to lick up her sweet, cotton candy lips. 

It elicited a breathy little chuckle from her, who then wrapped her thighs around his head, muffling against his ears, almost completely enveloping his head- 

Looks like he wasn't going anywhere till she was finished with him- so he better deliver well on his cunnilingus skill- 

He prodded at her gem-clit, pushing into her little gem-storage area, sliding a hand up to push into her pussy once more.

He focused on her clit as he fingered her with fast little movements, making her breathe and shudder and squirm around him, mewls and moans and whimpers rising out of her arching back, taking an inhale. 

It was difficult for Pearl to reach orgasm, she wasn't used to it yet- but master was losing oxygen in her big soft thighs... 

"M-master- I- I think-" 

He sped up, happy to finally have an opportunity to get oxygen in him again- 

And, with due persistence and skill, she managed to cum, her thighs squeezing, trembling, and her inner walls contracting around his fingers and tongue- 

She squirted over his cheeks, before her legs fell away, completely slack against the sheets. 

Finally, he could breathe, and took in eager breaths of oxygen, face flushed and chest rising and falling as he slowly returned to his usual skin tone. 

However, that didn't stop him from kicking off his boxers, lining up his incredibly hard cock against her large labia- 

And pushing in before she had a chance to recover. 

A yelp elicited from her, opening her eyes wide and gasping in a rush of air as Master started to fuck into her without restraint, overstimulating her wildly, making her hips buck and squirm and clench and- ultimately making a more intense experience for her. 

Squealing and yelping and whimpering immediately shot out of her, grabbing the pillow and clasping it over her head, drowning out the noises she was making... 

"Mphsphh-!" she muffled out, wrapping her legs around master's waist, tugging him in each and every time, despite the pain, she wanted to be a good girl for master- 

Her entire body jiggled as she was fucked, boobs and belly sloshing up and down, ripples running up from her hips at every impact... 

"Good girl, fuck, my little slut- all for me, nobody else..." He growled...

And then, he came, filling up that tubby belly with actually something substantial... 

It swelled up, little pink stretch marks emerging on her tummy, her abdomen...

She sighed out, seeming to... enjoying the hot, filling feeling... 

And finally, he pulled out of her, letting the cum spill from her hot cavern....

It puddled onto the bed, and she relaxed once more, letting master pull her into into hid chest, letting her shrink back down into her normal form, the cum absolutely gushing out of her as she shrunk back down, keeping safe in his arms...

...

"Did you like that, pet? Being big and soft for me?" He asked her, kissing against her cheek and letting her murmur a response. 

"Yes, master... I liked being soft..." She said, resting her head on his chest and letting out an exhale she didn't realise she had been holding.

"I liked the tummy the most... I'd like to have clothes that fit that form." She added, and he chuckled, kissing her cheek again. 

"I'll get you some bigger dresses to wear... for all your forms." He promised, before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Today, was one of the rare days that Pearl was allowed to leave the house, special permission from master had been granted, and Pearl was spending her morning looking at the outfit that Master had got for her to wear on their day out. 

A... very short skirt, suspenders, and a crop top. 

The skirt- a tennis skirt, was a pastel yellow, and the crop top was pastel blue, with white suspenders. 

She had... white mary-jane shoes, with the same pastel blue knee socks. 

It, by itself, was a nice outfit, but... 

Pearl was shy, her maid outfit was much more... modest than this, and- she was going to have to wear it... in front of people... 

She looked around, knowing master was out for work, and they would go out in the evening, and she needed to get ready... 

When it hit midday, she decided to get ready, looking to the full length mirror, and started to take her maid outfit off, undoing the corset from the back, the laces running through her fingers, undoing out of the eyelets of the corset, and letting it drop off her body. 

She saw the creases underneath, where her corset had been, and smoothed over her tummy.

Well... to change outfits, she needed to be naked. 

So she took it off, letting the dress fall to the floor, leaving her in the nude, as she did not have underwear, staring at her light pink body. 

Pearl was... slim, like other pearls, but she had a slightly larger chest, and a much larger bubble butt, merging into slightly thicker hips than a normal pearl, then into slender calves and tiny ankles. 

The skirt looked way too short for her larger than normal rear, and for a moment she was jealous of the other, slender pearls who had no definitions of curve in their body.

But she didn't back down, she had a master to please, and she, as a pearl, was happy to do so, turning to grab the outfit, taking off her shoes and pulling on the blue knee socks, then glancing to the skirt. 

Looking over the pastel yellow tennis skirt, unzipping the side zipper, pulling it up her slender calves, and thicker thighs, pulling it- over her... 

It wasn't fitting over her ass. 

She looked to the mirror, looking her rear cheeks get caught by the waistband, being pulled up, more defined, like a push up bra had been affixed to her buttcheeks. 

It was uncomfy, but she needed to get this outfit on, scrunching her face up, and tugging a little harder, giving a little jump. 

Her rear jiggled with each tug and jump, slipping a little further in, until her butt POPPED in, slipping completely into the skirt, and it hugged around her slim waist perfectly. 

She stared, out of breath and a little sweaty, before reaching shakily to the side, and zipping up the zipper, feeling it hug her around her bellybutton and waist. 

...

It fit... very well around her waist, but her rear was on display a little, as she turned- the base of her buttcheeks, any gust of wind would be revealing all of her genitals... 

She swallowed, taking a breath, before turning to the crop top, pulling the fluttery material over her chest, pulling it- down... 

It... didn't go down much, not far over her nipples, and when she looked to the mirror, she could see the bottom of her nipples, and felt... wildly uncomfortable. 

She stared at herself for a moment, not enjoying the way she completely flashed her tits at every tiny movement, so she... 

Cheated a little bit, holding a breath and shrinking her chest a little, till it was- an A cup, maybe AA cup, but much flatter, and the crop top finally hung completely over both her little tits. 

It felt better this way, and she turned with more confidence to clip the white suspenders to her skirt, then over her shoulders, and then putting the Mary-Jane shoes on. 

Honestly, it felt... nice, in a way, to be dressed in something new. These colours... reminded her of a home she once knew, in a past life, maybe...

Still, she was ready now, and sat on the bed for her master to get home that evening. 

...

And wait she did, until Master walked through the door, into the bedroom and giving a happy gasp and grin at her new appearance. 

He motioned her to stand up, and she did, giving a little turn around to show him the outfit completely. 

Batting the back of her skirt so that it blew up, he laughed, and she gasped, reaching behind her to cup her cheeks and go even pinker than before. 

"You look good, doll, let me wash and then we can go out." He smiled, dumping his bag down and going into the bathroom, the sound of the shower sounding. 

Embarrassed, she went to wait at the door of the apartment, standing by the door like an obedient and pretty pearl. 

When Master was done, he came to the door in casual clothes, pulling a jacket and shoes on, and offering her an arm. 

She accepted, hooking her arm in before she was pulled out of the door, going down the town. 

It was cold out, and her nipples hardened, able to be seen perky through the crop top as they walked down the lit high street. 

It was... nice, at night, fresh, and cold, and she found herself clinging to master's arm, smaller steps beside his own larger strides. 

He led her, took her to the local park, in through the gates and over the bridge of the small stream that ran through it. 

At the peak of the river bridge, he stopped, and Pearl looked at him with curious eyes, then yelping as she was shoved against the side of the bridge, both of her hands reaching back a little, holding the metal hand railing of the bridge, watching as master got down on his knees. 

For a single, ludricous moment, Pearl thought he... might p...p-propose, before he pushed up her skirt and spread her legs against the concrete side, a coy smirk on his face as he leant in. 

"How do you feel about eating out tonight." He grinned, before burying his face in her pussy, tongue pushing her folds apart and slicking into her inside, raising a hand to push his fingers in beside his tongue. 

As she felt her insides get filled with fingers, the tongue moved to her clit, and her own hand slapped over her mouth to drown out the high pitched little moans that dripped from her, her knees spreading out some more, and head tilting back. 

So embarrassed, her cheeks were hot and red, both trying to close her knees, and also spread them to get the most amount of pleasure. 

"Master~..." She whined, yelping out as her leg was pulled over Master's shoulder, then the other, being pushed into the side of the bridge as her soul was eaten out through her pussy. 

"Maaaaaster~!" She yelped again, her eyes raising, crossing into a perfect ahaego, and when her eyes slumped and focused again-

She saw a group of people crossing the bridge, each one of them staring directly at her. 

...

They caught her in the act...


	5. Chapter 5

Pearl sat at home, having done her cleaning for the day, looking upon the amount of clothes that had been given to her by her master.

Since going out last, Master had enjoyed her dressing up, and had bought her various new outfits.

But today? 

Today, Master was taking her shopping. 

Going out yet again was a frightening idea, but she would always do what her master told her to do, even if she was a little uncomfortable. 

However, to be honest... She was a little excited to go and buy new clothes... She liked her maid dress, and... the flowy tee she had been given- she liked those styles...

It would be her first time in a properly populated area... a Mall, she was told, that had lots of things to buy, and she could choose anything she wanted, as long as Master approved. 

It was all terribly exciting, she was going to have possessions of her own, something quite rare for a pearl to have...

So, she waited, and changed into the only going out outfit she had- the flowy crop top and short tennis skirt. 

It was as revealing as last time, but she didn't mind- she was going to buy some more clothes... maybe something similar to her maid dress. 

...

Master got home some time later, nodding at her dressed and ready appearance, giving her an approving wink before he went and got changed himself, meeting her back at the door and offering her hand. 

"Today, is about you." He told her, and Pearl found herself blushing, averting her eyes and nodding as she was taken out to Master's car. 

It was the first time she had been in a car, and she found that her skirt was too short to sit on it, so her bare underside was up on the rough material of the car, which made her squirm a little as Master taught her how to put a 'seat belt' on. 

She watched with interest as her Master pressed buttons and put keys in places- 

Before a thrum started, and the car started moving. 

She yelped as the buzz travelled all the way up her body, pressing her legs close together. She felt the hum of the car directly on her thighs and... intimate parts, and it made her squirm to find a more relieving position. 

Master chuckled at her antics as they drove, looking over to her often to catch her red face and twitching legs- before he put a hand on her thigh. 

It made her yelp once again, and look over to Master, chin wobbling slightly as he motioned to her to spread her legs. 

Diligently, she did so, and Master put a hand on the small of her back to lean her forwards a little, putting all the buzzing pressure on her pussy. 

It elicited a moan from her, and Master kept his hand right there, keeping her right up against the buzzing, no amount of squirming relieving her, and when she tried to squeeze her legs shut, Master would spank her thigh.

The vibrating on her delicate parts spread, pooling in her lower stomach, making her legs shake, and her nipples stand hard against the crop top, cold, goosebumps on her chest.

"Master-" She managed to whine out, before she burst, squirting against the fabric of the car seats, the orgasm shuddering out to her entire body, from her pussy, to her fingers and toes. 

Master chuckled again, and kept his hand on her back, keeping her pussy on the buzzing, overstimulating her and making her whine out, twitching and shuddering, toes curling and face scrunching- 

Until he finally let go, and she sat up, bringing her knees to her chest, pushing her face into her knees, breathing heavily. 

"Good girl... my little slut likes the hum of my car, hm?" He chuckled at her, and she nodded, keeping her face in her knees. 

Soon after, Master pulled into the car park, pulling into a parking space, and getting out. 

He went around to the other side of the the car, opening her door and helping her out of the car, getting her on steady legs, or, shaky legs, clinging to Master heavily as he lead her into the Mall. 

She was incredibly shy, clinging to Master as others stared at her outfit, kids outright staring up her short skirt from their lower angle, and people giving them a wide berth as they walked into a clothing store. 

But...Pearl was too scared, too overwhelmed to open her eyes, having had them shut, her face buried in Master's shoulder the entire time. 

He patted her a few times, trying to bring her out of her shell, but she refused, even when Master gave her a mean pinch to her thigh. 

With a sigh, he lead her elsewhere, to a more quiet store, a charity store, the old ladies behind the counter gasping and muttering at Pearl's outfit. 

But here, at least, she was able to pull her head out of Master's shoulder, blinking away her tears, and looking around. 

The store was made up of donated items by other people, which meant there was an extremely wide range of clothes to choose from, which would be perfect for Pearl, to define her style. 

This store was much more comfortable for Pearl, with calm music and warm lighting, nicely heated with shelves and rails of clothes all over. 

Curiosity entered her, and her face lit up, slowly pulling away from Master to look through the clothes, feeling each of them intimately...

Master stepped back, letting her walk around the shop. 

"Pick anything you want, Doll. I'll let you know if I like it or not after." He reminded her, and Pearl nodded, turning her gaze to the rack of dresses. 

It was incredibly overwhelming for her, but she picked out a few items, not too much, and returned to Master. 

He gave a quick look over her items, before turning to the Ladies behind the counter. 

"Do you have a changing room?" He asked her, and the red-faced ladies looked between eachother, before nodding, pointing to the back of the store. 

Master pulled her along, and both of them entered into the cubicle, and immediately pushing Pearl against the full-length mirror, forcing her to drop all her clothes. 

Oh, so this was Master's true intention- to fuck her in a changing room- but, this store was much too small and quiet, and the door was just a curtain! 

She squirmed, but kept silent as Master pushed her up the wall, unzipping himself and grabbing her under the knees, her back cold against the mirror as he shoved himself in. 

Her main goal was to keep quiet, now, not wanting to make those two old ladies angry- but the way he was fucking into her with no restraint, made little peeps and cries erupt from her from time to time.

Especially as her pussy was still throbbing from her car-orgasm, it was incredibly difficult to stay quiet. 

Soon, she was sobbing into Master's shoulders, and she could hear the muttering of the old ladies outside over Master's heavy breathing- 

...

She... hoped he would cum sometime soon, because footsteps to the curtain were getting closer...


End file.
